


Tentativi

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Juraj cerca di fare chiarezza e tenta di instaurare delle relazioni al di là del sesso, come suggerito da Alessio. Ma a dirsi è più facile che farsi perché ormai quel che ha iniziato col sesso è difficile correggerlo. Come gestirà quel rozzo di Juraj la sua sgangherata vita? Chi dei suoi amanti ha speranza? È davvero così come sembra o andando avanti le cose possono avere una svolta imprevista?





	Tentativi

**Author's Note:**

> eccoci qua con Juraj! Premetto che tre quarti delle cose che scrivo di lui non so se sono vere (la cosa dell’artigianato lo è però). E chiaramente in questa serie sono tutti gay in sto Milan, ma per me è sempre stato un puttanaio perciò non è che sono tutti gay, semplicemente una volta che indossano la maglia lo diventano. Ad ogni modo si inserisce un nuovo personaggio.

TENTATIVI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/juraj.jpg)

  
“Parlaci, dice lui…” Pensò seccato Juraj mentre i brividi lo percorrevano dalla base della nuca lungo tutta la spina dorsale. “Condividi, dice lui!” Continuò mentre gettava all’indietro la testa chiudendo gli occhi in totale abbandono. “Passa del tempo con loro senza scoparci!” Un gemito prolungato riempì l’aria mentre i brividi arrivavano anche nelle proprie parti basse sapientemente stimolate dalla bocca di Carlos. Lo prese sentendo che stava per venire e lo sollevò poco gentilmente. “E come diavolo faccio se ormai quando mi vedono passano subito all’assalto?” Così lo girò e lo piegò in avanti, lo prese per un fianco con una mano e con l’altra si prese la propria erezione dura e bagnata dalla saliva di Carlos, infine con una spinta decisa fu in lui da dietro. Carlos si irrigidì inarcando la schiena, mostrando tutte le linee dei suoi muscoli che guizzarono, Juraj si leccò le labbra mentre con le mani scivolava dai fianchi alla vita e carezzava la schiena possente.   
“Forse loro stessi vogliono solo questo da me perché pensano che non possa dargli altro!”  
Iniziò subito a muoversi e ad ogni spinta affondò di più, fino a che il mondo non sparì sotto di lui per lasciargli unicamente quel piacere così perfetto che non gli faceva pensare e capire più niente.  
Per quei secondi stava solo bene, bene in modo assoluto. Il resto non contava.   
Ed era tutto quel che gli serviva.   
  
Juraj scivolò via da Carlos che si raddrizzò e con un sorrisino soddisfatto, si rivestì in fretta uscendo dallo spogliatoio prima che arrivasse qualcun altro. Rimase a guardare la porta che si chiudeva dondolando un po’, poi seccato si sedette pesantemente sulla panchina.   
Si erano trattenuti un po’ per qualche esercizio in campo oltre la sessione regolare, di solito gli altri poi finivano con un po’ di palestra se non andavano via subito.   
“Gli avevo solo chiesto se dopo gli andava di fare qualcosa insieme. Lui ha detto sì e appena qua mi è saltato addosso inginocchiandosi! Forse dovevo essere più chiaro!”  
Si sentiva insoddisfatto nonostante l’orgasmo piacevole appena raggiunto. Alessio aveva ragione a dire di provare a fare altro oltre al sesso, a provare ad instaurare rapporti nonostante la sua paura per i legami, però ormai pur volendo provarci era davvero difficile.   
Si stava per rivestire, quando la porta si aprì di nuovo, per un momento pensò che Carlos ci avesse ripensato, ma poi vide Suso e si illuminò, magari poteva provarci con lui. Ad uscire insieme, cioè. Lui aveva sempre voglia di fare festa!  
\- Ehi! - Lo salutò entusiasta mentre si asciugava il corpo nudo e bagnato dalla doccia appena fatta.   
Suso sussultò e si fermò subito facendo sì che Gerard poi gli andasse addosso. Con lui arrivarono le lamentele e Suso così si ricordò di camminare e si spostò dall’ingresso.   
Suso lo guardò e capì che nonostante avesse appena fatto la doccia, doveva aver appena fatto sesso. Non c’erano prove, ma lui ormai capiva quando Juraj lo faceva.   
\- Aperitivo? - Chiese imitando i suoi compagni quando, dopo gli allenamenti pomeridiani o mattutini, proseguivano in un bar insieme o a casa di qualcuno.   
Suso alzò un sopracciglio scettico riprendendosi subito, ogni volta che lo vedeva c’erano mille lotte interiori, da un lato gli piaceva, dall’altro voleva scappare e salvarsi. Non sapeva mai come comportarsi.   
A quella domanda per un momento si sconvolse, ma poi si tradusse mentalmente cosa poteva voler significare per lui ‘aperitivo’.  
“Siccome c’è Gerard potrebbe aver usato una parola in codice, non sarebbe da lui, ma è anche vero che davanti agli altri non fa lo sfacciato!”  
Suso così si avvicinò e gli diede uno schiaffo malizioso e divertito sulla chiappa soda e bianca.  
\- Dubito troveresti le forze anche per me! Ad un certo punto ti esaurirai anche tu, no? -   
Gerard si mise a ridere orgoglioso del suo rifiuto con stile, infine senza intromettersi si spogliò sbrigandosi ad infilarsi sotto la doccia.   
Suso e Juraj rimasero soli un istante, mentre quest’ultimo si rivestiva un po’ deluso. Anche lui aveva capito che voleva far sesso anche se in realtà cercava davvero altro. Decise di non smentirlo e non perdere tempo a spiegare uno stato d’animo che non era chiaro nemmeno a lui.  
“Forse mi sento una puttana e sono stufo di questo!”  
Si disse sfoderando un sorriso maligno ed una battuta velenosa.   
\- Peggio per te, un giorno ti mancherà tuuuuutto questo! - Con questo imitò Jay di Tutto in famiglia roteando il bacino e poi il torace come se avesse un culo e due tette enormi. Suso scoppiò a ridere e si spogliò rispondendo sarcastico:   
\- Sì vedremo! - Convinto che Juraj avesse appena fatto sesso con qualcun altro, Carlos forse, decise che doveva sforzarsi di amare sé stesso almeno un po’ e senza dire altro andò a raggiungere Gerard sotto la doccia.   
\- Sicuro? Guarda che potevi andare con lui, non sei obbligato a star con me! - Disse Gerard in spagnolo e piano una volta che Suso lo ebbe raggiunto, felicissimo di vederlo ovviamente.   
Suso alzò le spalle infilandosi sotto il getto accanto al suo.   
\- Non voglio i resti di un altro. Lo ha appena fatto con Carlos, credo. Ad un certo punto inizio a volermi bene. Se si consacrasse solo a me, pur rimanendo solo sesso, allora potrei pensarci… ma per quanto si può andare avanti facendo sesso con tutti? - Gerard voleva saltare di gioia, finalmente l’aveva capito.   
\- E dov’è finito il divertimento e basta? - Suso iniziò ad insaponarsi.  
\- Dove è iniziato l’amor proprio! Per un po’ lo fai, ma non per sempre. Lui non vuole relazioni, ok. Ci siamo divertiti, adesso per me è ora di qualcosa di più, se lui non ha la stessa voglia, bene, amici come prima. -   
Sebbene l’ultima volta quel discorso non fosse andato a buon fine, ora si sentiva più sicuro. O forse solo più stufo.   
Gerard lo guardò felice come poche volte si era sentito e per cancellare quella faccia seria nel suo amico, iniziò a spruzzarlo con l’acqua finendo per fare lotte poco adulte sotto le docce.  
Per poco non si ruppero una gamba, ma erano riusciti ad approfittare entrambi di quei giochi idioti per toccarsi abbondantemente.   
“Con Juraj non avrò mai quello che chiunque vuole prima o poi. Con Gerard forse… se si decidesse a provare questa strada… Gerard è romantico, oltre che allegro e alla mano. È perfetto. Se solo gli andasse… “  
Non era sicuro che non volesse, gli era sembrato indeciso sulla cosa, forse doveva solo giocarsela in modo più serio ed intelligente.   
Magari c’era qualche possibilità.   
  
Juraj si sentiva un cane randagio che andava in cerca di coccole e cibo, solo che non voleva le coccole e nemmeno il cibo.   
Voleva amore, compagnia.   
Si sentiva stupido a dirlo in quel modo, così andava solo a chiedere se volevano fare qualcosa insieme, peccato che lo prendevano tutti male; beh non proprio male, più che altro lo prendevano nel modo in cui lui li prendeva sempre.   
Da dietro, solitamente.   
  
Quando suonò da Gianluca, questi rimase molto sorpreso di vederlo. Gli saltò subito il cuore in gola e spalancò gli occhi che iniziarono a brillare pieni di un’inevitabile speranza.  
Juraj lo notò subito sebbene di norma non notasse nemmeno una balena che volava sotto il suo naso. Perciò la felicità di Gianluca nel vederlo quella sera a casa sua fu davvero evidente.   
Per questo se ne pentì immediatamente.  
“Non posso!”  
Pensò subito come se avesse una specie di attacco di psicopatia. Stava per girarsi ed andarsene senza dire nulla, seguendo una sorta di istinto indomabile.   
\- Ciao! Che bello vederti qua! Mi avevi cercato? A volte perdo il telefono in giro per casa… - Era vero che Gianluca non era sempre attaccato al cellulare.   
Juraj capì che stava cercando di trattenerlo, ma sempre volendo scappare come se fosse chissà quale crimine stare lì con lui, borbottò un vago:   
\- No no, ero da queste parti e stasera non mi andava di stare a casa e… - Stava per andarsene senza nemmeno saper cosa dire, quando Gianluca gli prese il braccio trattenendolo istintivamente.   
\- Ehi, perché non resti? C’è anche Mati, pensavamo di mangiare qualcosa e guardarci un film, qualcosa di tranquillo! - Quando Juraj sentì che Gianluca non era solo, pensò che forse per una volta non gli avrebbero saltato addosso, così si rilassò e decise di dargli un’occasione.   
\- Beh, se non vi rompo… perché no… - Gianluca si illuminò in un sorriso che la metà bastava quando Juraj decise di fermarsi, così una volta dentro lo introdusse al loro compagno di squadra cileno, Mati Fernandez.   
Siccome anche Gianluca parlava lo spagnolo, non era strano che facesse gruppo con chiunque fosse spagnolo madrelingua, con Mati c’era un bel rapporto d’amicizia, erano piuttosto simili come personalità, se non che Mati era più timido e chiuso.   
Mati era piccolo di corporatura, capelli scuri e mossi intorno al viso, scomposti, pelle un po’ scura tipica da sudamericano in concordanza con i lineamenti latini. Un bel ragazzo, nel complesso. Sembrava giovane, Juraj dovette fare un po’ di mente locale per ricordarsi quanti anni avesse e solo dopo averlo fatto realizzò che stava calcolando se poteva portarselo a letto o no.   
“Forse dopo aver deciso di smetterla di infilarlo in ogni buco e di provare delle relazioni, devo piantarla di guardare le persone come se fossero probabili scopate!”  
Non che poi il farlo proprio a casa di una di quelle famose ‘scopate’, fosse un motivo meno valido per non provarci con un altro.   
Stava per chiederglielo, ma realizzò che Mati sembrava piccolo, però in realtà doveva essere intorno alla trentina, così si rilassò immediatamente, come se gli avessero tolto un grande peso.   
Se proprio gli fosse scappato, non avrebbe fatto il pedofilo!  
Se proprio proprio!  
  
Juraj non si era mai fermato sul serio a guardare alcuni dei suoi compagni di squadra, a dire il vero tendeva a vivere un po’ nel suo mondo e a notare le cose solo quando gli sbattevano sul naso.  
Quella sera Mati gli  sbatté sul naso, in effetti.   
Un po’ anche in senso letterale.   
  
Gianluca era un eccellente cuoco, ma anche Mati e Juraj in realtà erano bravi, così decisero di fare ognuno qualcosa in quella che era una serata improvvisata.   
Dopo un primo momento di titubanza, Juraj rimase sorpreso di come finalmente Gianluca avesse capito il senso di ‘passare del tempo insieme’. Gli altri avevano tutti inteso che volesse fare sesso, lui l’aveva invitato a cena e a vedere un film e per chiarire che non pensava al sesso aveva specificato che c’era anche Mati!  
Si sentiva felice, non lo poteva negare.  
Inizialmente non aveva creduto a quella cosa del provare una relazione prima di negarsela, però il solo fatto che si stava divertendo con loro due per lui era un segnale positivo.   
“Ma è così perché è una serata fra amici, siamo in 3. Se fossimo in due finirebbe così oppure fra le lenzuola?”  
Si disse ad un certo punto mentre affettava le verdure che avrebbe fatto saltare in padella alla maniera che aveva sempre preparato a casa sua da giovane.   
Questo smorzò un po’ il suo entusiasmo.   
“Ricorda che appena l’hai visto illuminarsi quando ti ha aperto, hai sentito l’istinto di andartene! A lui tu piaci sul serio e sarebbe disposto a provare una relazione a tutti gli effetti. Ma tu lo sei? volevi andartene, hai pensato ‘no non posso!’ Chi penso di prendere in giro? Non ci riuscirò mai! Ormai ho iniziato così, non posso cambiare modalità da un momento all’altro, perché dovrei? Come si fa? Siamo sempre andati a letto insieme, anche se lui è preso ormai c’è l’abitudine. Come diavolo dovrei uscirmene, poi? ‘Passiamo del tempo insieme e non scopiamo finché non provo qualcosa?’ Ma siamo seri? Alessio parla perché non è nei miei panni!”  
Per lui era davvero difficile vivere i propri sentimenti, con Gianluca un po’ ci era riuscito aprendosi, però ormai aveva impostato il loro rapporto comunque sotto un piano sessuale.   
Aveva voluto provare con tutti e tre i suoi partner, però doveva ammettere che la teoria era ben diversa dalla pratica.   
Come facevi a smettere di fare sesso per passare solo del tempo insieme?  
Era perso nelle sue elucubrazioni disfattiste, quando fu attirato da un discorso in spagnolo che si consumava alle sue spalle. Quando si girò si rese conto per la prima volta che erano entrambi madrelingue spagnoli.   
\- Ah è per questo che passate il tempo insieme! Ma ci sono tanti madrelingue spagnoli! Non è che ve la spassate anche? - Non lo pensò nemmeno, lo disse direttamente e appena Mati capì cosa intendeva nonostante sembrava che parlasse del gusto di gelato preferito, fece cadere il mestolo con cui mescolava, al contempo Gianluca si mise a ridere e lo schizzò con l’acqua che aveva riempito per bere.   
\- Perché pensi che tutti abbiano quel vizio? Ci sono anche gli amici! - La reazione di Gianluca non tradì alcun fraintendimento, non che Juraj avesse avuto dubbi: lui non era tipo da farsene due contemporaneamente.  
“Non penso nemmeno abbia capito che me ne faccio anche altri…”   
Con uno sguardo divertito alzò le spalle e andò ai fornelli spingendo poco gentilmente Mati che intanto aveva recuperato goffamente il mestolo e l’aveva lavato per tornare al suo mescolare.   
Mati sussultò al contatto e Juraj non se lo fece sfuggire, suo malgrado fece finta di nulla e ridacchiando contento d’aver creato scompiglio, versò le sue verdure tagliate nella padella dove si era rosolato l’aglio con un po’ d’olio.   
\- Quindi siete amici… - Disse Juraj quando Gianluca sparì al bagno proprio poco dopo.   
Mati, gomito a gomito con lui, annuì imbarazzato per l’insinuazione che aveva fatto prima. Juraj che non aveva il dono di mordersi la lingua prima di parlare, disse subito quel che aveva pensato.   
\- Ti piace? Per questo sei sempre qua e non da, che ne so, Gerard, Suso, Carlos o gli altri che parlano spagnolo? Ti piace Gianluca? - Mati lo guardò di scatto da vicino, bordeaux, ed in quella frazione di secondo, mentre Juraj pensò che effettivamente lui e Gianluca potessero essere una coppia, non sentì un briciolo di gelosia e capì che tutti i suoi sforzi di instaurare relazioni con uno di loro tre erano inutili.   
“Suso forse… ma è lui che non vuole e non gli do di certo torto. Pensavo che con Gianluca fosse più facile perché è più dolce, mi piace quando mi coccola… però non sono geloso. Penso che si piacciano, questi due, o che se la facciano. O che se la faranno. Ma non mi dispiace. Per cui provare non ha proprio senso. Non con Gianluca!”  
A quella conclusione sentì Mati rispondere sempre teneramente imbarazzato, di diversi centimetri più basso di lui al suo fianco.   
\- Non nel senso che intendi tu! Gianluca è un amico, ci si prende in amicizia più con alcuni che con altri, tutto lì. Lui è tranquillo, come me, per questo sto bene con lui! - Juraj annuì con gli angoli della bocca rivolti all’insù mentre si immaginava a baciare quelle labbra così ben disegnate ed invitanti.   
La timidezza cominciava ad attirarlo parecchio e prima di rendersene conto, gli stava sistemando una ciocca ribelle dei suoi capelli ingestibili e scuri. Lo fece con una padronanza della situazione che lasciò senza fiato Mati, arrossito di nuovo sulla pelle un po’ olivastra per via delle sue origini cilene. Infine non trattenne l’istinto indomabile e gli toccò anche il neo che aveva all’angolo della bocca e malizioso commentò piano:   
\- Hai un bel neo! - Mati sorrise ancora imbarazzato, a stento respirava, perso in quei suoi occhi azzurri così belli e maliziosi al tempo stesso.   
Juraj aveva un suo fascino, specie se lo voleva esercitare. Ed ora voleva.   
\- Grazie. E tu hai dei begli occhi. - Rispose istintivo senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Appena lo fece, si coprì la bocca in un modo che non avrebbe dovuto per cercare un po’ di contegno, ma il gesto fu così spontaneo e tenero che fece ridere Juraj che non lo baciò solo perché in quel momento arrivò Gianluca parlando su quale film avrebbero potuto vedere dopo.   
Juraj si raddrizzò e tornò ai fornelli con molta nonchalance, come se non fosse successo nulla, mentre la cena di Mati finì per attaccarsi.   
Gianluca non notò nulla, troppo felice di quella serata che lo stava portando al settimo cielo e nessuno dei due fece capire che si era appena creato qualcosa di strano per la prima volta da quando la stagione era iniziata, e lo era da molti mesi ormai.   
“Non l’avevo mai notato, come ho fatto? Del resto chiuso e timido com’è, è normale, poi non ha praticamente mai giocato, è stato tantissimo infortunato e così non l’ho proprio mai notato. Peccato!”  
Pensò Juraj finendo di cuocere le proprie verdure.   
\- Quindi come si parla in spagnolo? - Chiese improvviso Juraj entusiasta, come se imparare una nuova lingua fosse un enorme divertimento.   
Gianluca rise dicendo che non era bravo ad insegnare, ma quando invitò Mati a farlo, Juraj si illuminò ed in breve la cena divenne una lezione di spagnolo fra prevalentemente loro due.   
Loro che, a quanto pareva, erano riusciti ad instaurare facilmente un dialogo nonostante non avessero quasi mai parlato insieme.   
  
La serata fu molto piacevole, Juraj si concentrò molto su Mati il quale continuò a subire il suo fascino particolare, Gianluca si divertì con la sua tipica ingenuità ed anche il film che scelsero tenne su vivo l’interesse, in quanto era uno della saga di Fast and Furious.   
\- Bene, io adesso toglierei il disturbo, è stata una serata molto bella e vi ringrazio! - cominciò Mati con la sua tipica gentilezza e dei modi estremamente dolci di natura. Juraj voleva mangiarselo, gli faceva venire voglia di essere molto volgare.   
\- Buenos! - Disse a sua volta alzandosi mentre si grattava la pancia da sotto la maglia, l’aria furba di chi la stava pensando bene.   
I due ragazzi lo guardarono divertiti in attesa del resto della frase in spagnolo.   
\- Approfitto di te e mi faccio dare un passaggio! - Il resto lo disse in italiano e in un primo momento i due scoppiarono a ridere:  
\- Ehi e dov’è il resto dello spagnolo? -   
\- Due ore di lezione si riducono solo a ‘buenos’? - Chiese Mati illuminato in quella risata che gli faceva brillare tutto il viso.   
\- Sicuro? Guarda che puoi restare a dormire, poi domani mattina ti riporto io… - Juraj alzò le spalle e scosse la testa con un sorrisino furbo mentre raccoglieva tutto quello che era suo sparso in giro.   
\- No, non preoccuparti, non abito lontano da qua, sono venuto a piedi prima… è solo che visto che va via, ne approfitto. - Gianluca iniziò a provare la prima cocente e bruciante delusione, mentre non capiva cosa era appena successo. Aveva pensato che dopo una bellissima serata avrebbe voluto concludere a letto, ne era stato sicuro.   
Dove aveva sbagliato? Cosa era successo?  
Sapeva che con Juraj non avevi relazioni, ma solo momenti. Però pensava che quello sarebbe stato uno di quei momenti.   
Mascherò bene la delusione seppure lo stesse inchiodando al pavimento, incapace ora di camminare e muoversi troppo. Juraj guardò Mati per capire se gli potesse andare bene ed il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle senza proferire lamentele.   
\- Se va bene a voi, per me non è un problema! - Disse Mati mentre si faceva strada una strana gioia incontenibile per poter avere ancora un po’ di tempo con lui, quel compagno che aveva letteralmente scoperto e che gli aveva fatto dire quella cosa imbarazzante prima.   
Juraj così annuì ed abbracciò Gianluca per ringraziarlo della serata.   
\- È stato molto bello, grazie. - Gianluca, stordito, batté diverse volte gli occhi per ricacciare indietro il bruciore che si affacciava, riuscì a sorridere nel separarsi da lui.   
\- Ma figurati, puoi venire quando vuoi! - Juraj annuì e attese che Gianluca e Mati si salutassero. Mati sembrava molto più entusiasta e questo non sfuggì allo slovacco che non vedeva l’ora di rimanere solo un po’ con lui.   
“Sicuramente si aspettava che mi fermassi, vedi che anche lui pensava al sesso? Ormai sono rapporti compromessi, qualcosa che nasce storto non si può raddrizzare. Però forse posso iniziare bene quello dopo, posso evitare di fare tutti questi errori e provarci. Provare a fare le cose bene, anche se ne ho paura e sono convinto che comunque andrà male. Forse posso, no?”  
Aprì la porta d’ingresso, fece passare Mati mettendogli una mano sulla schiena come un’accompagnatore e girandosi verso un Gianluca perplesso che aveva capito ci era rimasto male, si ripromise di parlargli come si doveva. Almeno a lui.  
“Agli altri due non serve, Carlos non si è mai posto il problema, Suso ci è arrivato molto prima di me, Gianluca dovrò gestirlo io. Gianluca tocca a me. Ho sbagliato io con lui, non è di questa pasta, non avrei mai dovuto. Peccato perché è una persona dolcissima. Forse troppo.”  
Forse, ma non se lo sarebbe mai detto coscientemente, stava scappando proprio per quell’enorme dolcezza. Perché non era tanto un problema di come era iniziata tanto di come aveva paura di perdere il controllo.   
“E poi siamo onesti, non posso pretendere di avere storie serie mentre desidero altri!”  
Non che volesse portarselo subito a letto. O meglio sì, ma voleva davvero provare ad instaurare prima un rapporto.   
“E forse voglio provarci perché siamo a Marzo ed anche se va male, poi finisce tutto subito. Immaginando che uno dei due il prossimo anno non ci sarà.”  
Una sorta di coperta di Linus!  
  
In macchina fu subito buio, Mati si mise alla guida dell’Audi in dotazione a tutti i giocatori del Milan, i quali potevano anche usare altre macchine, ma in ogni caso avevano quelle come sponsor del club.   
Juraj rise nel vedere quanto vicino al volante guidava e fece le tipiche battute sul fatto che vedesse oltre il cofano visto quanto piccolo fosse nel complesso.   
Mati rise e scuotendo il capo, avviò partendo:   
\- Adesso lo scoprirai a tue spese! - Rispose con una certa calma. Juraj compiaciuto della risposta, lo guardò giostrarsi al volante con una certa padronanza, mentre la radio si accendeva automaticamente rimandando nell’abitacolo delle note d’atmosfera molto suggestiva, una voce calda e corposa attirò l’attenzione di Juraj stupendosi di non sentire qualcosa di sudamericano, magari di reggetton.   
\- Chi è? - Chiese interessato e colpito.   
\- Rag N Bone. - Rispose mentre una canzone molto bella di metà CD partiva. - Forse lo conosci con questa, si sente in questo periodo. - Così dicendo rimandò la prima, Human. Quando la sentì Juraj la riconobbe subito ed annuì ammirato.   
\- Bella, molto bravo! Hai gusti raffinati! - Mati sorrise compiaciuto di averlo colpito per qualcosa.   
Rimasero un po’ in silenzio ad ascoltare, poi svoltato oltre il viale della casa di Gianluca, Mati chiese dove dovesse andare e Juraj decise di approfittare e gli fece fare un giro più lungo.   
\- A te cosa piace invece? - Juraj alzò le spalle.  
\- Non ho la sensibilità per la musica, accendo la radio e sento quel che c’è! - Mati annuì.   
\- Cos’altro ti piace oltre al calcio? - Juraj si sentì strano. Era la prima volta che gli facevano delle domande personali, che non scherzavano con lui o non ci facevano sesso. Sconvolto, lo guardò mentre si sentiva bene, mentre anzi gli piaceva cominciare così.  
“Allora è questo iniziare nel verso giusto! Non aveva torto Alessio. Ti fa sentire diverso… meno oggetto. Mati si interessa a me, mi piace che si interessi a me.” Juraj sapeva che la colpa era sempre stata sua perché non aveva mai voluto dare il minimo accesso a sé a nessuno, ma adesso che stava succedendo perché un po’ l’aveva cercato, per testare la teoria di Alessio, allora stava capendo. Capiva perché aveva senso farlo, perché fosse bello andare anche oltre il sesso. Sentirsi persone e non oggetti.   
“Però così poi se va male, fa più male. Ti sembra di aver scoperto il fianco!”   
Eppure pur pensandolo non riuscì a coprirsi.   
\- Lavorare il legno. Lo trovo molto rilassante. Era il lavoro che avrei fatto senza il calcio! - Mati lo guardò stupito.   
\- Davvero? Sei un tipo manuale, quindi! - Juraj fece un mezzo sorriso ed annuì e di nuovo i loro occhi si agganciarono. Fu un momento breve perché Mati guidava, però Juraj sentì il desiderio di tornare a quello scambio di sguardi di nuovo.   
\- Tu? Che avresti fatto senza il calcio? - Mati sorrise felice che si interessasse a lui.   
\- Probabilmente a fare il corriere! - Juraj capì subito di che corriere si trattava e lo guardò ancora sorpreso e serio.   
\- Davvero? - Mati rispose senza spegnere il sorriso un po’ malinconico nel pensare alla sua vita senza il calcio.   
\- Dalle mie parti hai pochi sbocchi! - Spiegò senza andare nei dettagli. Dettagli che però Juraj voleva sapere, invece.   
\- Da noi c’è un po’ la cultura, gli uomini imparano a scuola dei lavori pratici per darsi subito da fare, da noi l’artigianato è quello che funziona meglio. Le ragazze invece sono più nel campo o della sanità o della ristorazione. - Mati annuì capendo, spiegando di rimango che invece da lui c’era poco di tutto in generale.  
\- Ma il positivo è che poi ti abitui a vivere con poco ed in realtà non ti manca quello che non puoi avere. Non manca perché non lo assaggi, non sai cosa c’è che non hai. - Juraj capiva il discorso, annuiva mentre lo ascoltava interessato fino a che a malincuore dovette per forza farlo fermare sotto casa sua. L’avrebbe fatto entrare ma non voleva iniziare col piede sbagliato, non voleva proprio.   
Così rimase lì per un po’, lieto che non avesse capito che l’aveva fatto girare a vuoto per parlare un po’ da solo con lui.   
Mati lasciò il motore acceso ma mise l’auto in folle, così poté girarsi a guardarlo bene, finalmente. I due rimasero agganciati di nuovo, alla penombra dell’abitacolo, dove non c’erano nemmeno lampioni di strada ad illuminare quel tratto buio. Le luci interne che si vedevano col buio erano rosse, così come quelle dello stereo. Queste permettevano sufficientemente di vedersi, ma Mati voleva così tanto accendere la luce per vedere meglio i suoi occhi che prima l’avevano catturato.   
Juraj rimase in silenzio un istante, lasciò che l’atmosfera facesse il suo corso, poi gli carezzò il neo come aveva fatto prima, sulla guancia. E lì nell’angolo della bocca, scivolò sulle labbra piccole e morbide. Lo testò per capire se sarebbe stato disposto, se c’era terreno, se invece non fosse di quella sponda.   
Mati trattenne il fiato e non si mosse, rimase a guardarlo con un’evidente speranza nel volto, così Juraj fece un sorrisino soddisfatto.   
“Mi sa che ho una di quelle grandi occasioni fra le mani. Se sbaglio ancora sono un idiota.” E proprio per non sbagliare, ritirò la mano e lo ringraziò del passaggio.   
\- Gracias chico! - Usò quel po’ di spagnolo che aveva imparato, Mati si illuminò in un sorriso che a Juraj piacque molto.   
\- È stato un piacere. Ci vediamo domani in campo. - Sebbene morisse per vedere ancora una volta l’azzurro così trasparente dei suoi occhi e morisse anche per un altro contatto, un altro tocco, uno solo ancora.   
Però non fece nulla. Venne ricompensato quando Juraj aprì la portiera, la luce interna si accese sopra le loro teste ed in quella frazione di secondo poté vedere quelle iridi così chiare, così belle, che nascondevano chissà quante cose.   
“Meravigliosi…” Pensò incantato.  
Dopo la buonanotte, entrambi pronunciata in spagnolo, si separarono rimanendo poi in quel limbo pieno di pensieri.  
“Una cartuccia.” Concluse Juraj a letto. “Devo spararla bene.” 


End file.
